Woes of a Werewolf Book One
by NerdyGirl99
Summary: The great werewolf lunged, and her hands flew up, a pathetic defense against the jaws of death. And she choked out what she believed would be her last word. "DADDY!" Cassandra Weller survived that night, but it impacted the rest of her life. You guessed it, she's a werewolf, and this is her first year at Hogwarts. (Bad summary, good story) Rated T just to be safe.
1. Letters

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter or any of the characters in it, (though I wish I did) I am just your average potterhead! **

**Author's Note: PLEASE Review! It makes my life worth living, because what's the point of writing this if I can't see people's opinions. Also please refrain from just writing, "This sucks!" Instead write, "This sucks, write it in third person."Or something along the lines of that because I will always prefer to have a list of things needing correction, than to just have a list of all of the bad things about my Fan Fiction. Thank you and enjoy…**

_ "Daddy, Daddy, watch this!" A bleach-blonde haired girl screeched. A man who seemed to be her father turned around smiling and the girl tumbled in to a cartwheel, the cartwheel everyone does as a kid: arms up, one foot lifted in the air, hands fly down to the ground legs come up all bent, then feet go down a second later, afterwards rolling around on the grass trying to catch your balance._

_ "Amazing, maybe you'll be an acrobat one day," laughed her father._

_ "Daddy can you make those sparks with your magic?" The little girl inquired with curiosity twinkling in her eyes. _

_ "Anything for you, Cassie, Let me go and grab my wand, sweetheart."_

_ Tammy's father stepped inside right as the sun set and a brilliant full moon appeared on the horizon. _

_ "Ooh a puppy," Cassandra squealed running toward a dark form, "Hi pup- you're not a puppy are you?" A lean, muscular, monstrous atrocity loomed over her a curious look in its eyes, it sniffed the air and upon catching her scent let loose a roar with its mouth foaming. From the spray spewing forth from the monster's jaws the tiniest droplet of spit landed directly on its prey's nose. Without this droplet Cassandra would have never woken up from the disturbed trance she was locked in. Blinking she realized exactly what the "puppy" was. The great werewolf lunged, and her hands flew up, a pathetic defense against the jaws of death. And she choked out what she believed would be her last word._

_ "DADDY!"_

I woke up sweating, and promptly glanced at the sky through a conveniently placed skylight above my bed, half moon, _thank god._ I'm fine, but even though the nightmare haunting my dreams was over, I still had to live through the horrible life that nightmare had caused, just hoping I would wake up. My father thankfully saved me from the werewolf, also known as Fenir Greyback, but the wretched wolf still managed to tear a large bite out of my arms. I don't remember the pain, but I still get shocks of it around the full moon. Running my fingers along the Frankenstein-like scars a glint of almost as rugged edged glass caught my eye. I gingerly picked it up, _I wonder where it came from_, but that question was wiped from my mind as I caught a glimpse of my reflection. Groaning I headed to the bathroom, I looked like one of those zombies from muggle movies.

My hair which had faded to a brown-blonde transition color from stress was sticking straight up in almost every direction I resembled the Bride of Frankenstein. On the topic of muggle horror movies, I really need to stop comparing myself to them, but seeming as I am one of their frequently featured characters I don't see a point in correcting the habit.

Anyway after three broken hair brushes and five or six curses not to be mentioned here I finally headed down for breakfast, at lunch time.

"Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" the cheerful voice of her father chirped slicing straight through the grogginess of sleep.

"Yeah, nightmares," I really didn't have to say anything else for him to understand, he knew me well enough to just drop it.

"So remember how we owled those schools and told them about your…ailment, and sought permission to enroll you, well….." He glanced pointedly at the kitchen table at three envelopes all addressed Cassandra Weller. I picked up the first one and grabbed at it attempting to get it open, "Just warning you, I haven't read them so they might just be more rejections…" he trailed of noticing I wasn't listening. I dropped an envelope with the return address Dumstrang and began to read the contents.

Miss Cassandra Jean Weller,

The delegates of Dumstrang received your application, and accepted it, but unfortunately we must review all accepted applications with the parents of current Dumstrang students and the vote to reject your Dumstrang application was unanimous due to you being a lycanthrope so your Dumstrang application is hereby rejected.

Signed

Igor Karoff

Headmaster

"I'm so sorry," my dad sympathized.

"Its fine dad Dumstrang is too far away anyway, it just kind of stings with how close I was to being accepted," I said reaching for the Beauxbeatons envelope.

To: Cassandra J. Weller,

I hope you realized on the application form we specifically stated no half-breeds (exception for Veelas) are accepted into Beauxbeatons. So obviously a lycanthrope like you would not be allowed at the school as you would be a danger to the children. Your application is officially rejected by the Parent Board of Education of Beauxbeatons

Adina Harem

Head of Parent Board of Education

A tear slid down my cheek and onto the letter, how could people be so inconsiderate? It wasn't my fault that I was a werewolf. But people always acted as if it was not a disease, but some horrible choice I made.

"Cassie I know you're upset, but look, there is still one last envelope maybe they said 'yes,'" Dad gestured toward the envelope left on the table.

I shook my head, no way, no how, I am going to sit here and read about a bunch of parents concerned that my "disability" would hurt their kids. Anger bubbled up inside me clawing at my organs tearing its way up my throat, I choked down the scream.

"Come on Cass, this school has always been very open to new students, no matter what their…problems were," Dad pleaded me to open the last envelope.

"Curiosity killed the cat you know…" I trailed off.

"I thought you were a wolf," he said handing me the envelope

Finally, I gave in and slowly opened it careful not rip the envelope. I mentally crossed my fingers and hoped that curiosity didn't kill wolves, or at least didn't reject them from schools. With that in mind I slid out a letter labeled Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Dear Miss Cassandra Jean Weller,

Miss Weller, though we might need extra precautions we see no reason to withhold you from attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please note we will not be expressing your lycanthropy to the other teachers and parents, but please note ALL staff will be informed, but will have no say in your attendance.

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"Dad, I'm in," I stated then realizing what I had just said cried out, "I'M IN! I DID IT! I'M GOING TO SCHOOL!"

Dad picked me up and twirled me around shouting 'You did it!' I had never felt this happy in my life. The warmth swelled up inside of me, I first mistook it for sadness then realized it was probably the opposite while sadness traveled downward like rain, happiness started in my chest then swelled up like an explosion, like the sun. The explosion reached my eyes and tears came crashing down.

"Cassie, sweetheart, are you okay" Dad's brow creased with worry.

I wiped a stray tear away "Never better."

We looked into each other's leaking eyes for a minute then fell into each other's arms smiling. Everything was perfect. For those few moments nothing mattered, not lycanthropy, not motherless daughters, and not even a few sickles left in a bank account. For that minute I was a normal girl with both parents who was extremely wealthy. Too bad all moments end and reality comes in swinging its hammer of havoc.

** Author's note: PLEASE review, note I do not yet have her whole life planned out, but just in case you are wondering Cassandra is a year above the Marauders, That means the story takes place in 1970. Please list mistakes in comments. Thanks for reading my first chapter! **


	2. Ollivander's

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter! Still just a fan, nothing's changed, I am not, nor will I ever be the wonderful J.K. Rowling. **

** Author's Note: Hey everyone, Cassie and I are back for another chapter, are you sick of us yet? Anyway I just want to say a quick thank you to Aims5 for following and commenting, it may not have been much, but it meant so much to me that someone is actually reading and following my story. So, thank you so much Aims5, this chapter is for you! **

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

_Of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)_

_**Uniform**_

_First year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves(dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags_

_**Course Books**_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) __by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic__ by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory__ by Adalbert Waffling _

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration __Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi __by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions __by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them __by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection__ by Quentin Trimble_

_**Other Equipment **_

_ 1 wand_

_ 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_ 1 set of glass or crystal phials_

_ 1 telescope_

_ 1 set of brass scales_

_**Student may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad**_

___PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS. _

I folded the list and looked out at the hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley, Dad had gone off to purchase a new cauldron; his old one had exploded during an experiment. Now that was some mess to clean up. Anyways I thought pulling myself out of my reverie; I might as well save all the enjoyable shops for last. And that decision led me to suck in a deep breath, put on my brave face and march myself into _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions._

"Hello, dear, what would be today?" A sales assistant chirped in what was probably the highest voice humanly possible, seriously do these people practice being annoying?

"Umm… three pairs of black work robes, a black-"

"Oh the Hogwarts set!" she cut me off excitedly as she performed a quick spell to see my robe sizes.

"Yeah the, um, family charity plan," I said glowing red. She gave a quick nod suddenly less enthusiastic and I heard a girl behind me snigger.

"THE CHARITY PLAN!" The voice burst out, "Ha! These robes are only three galleons, you're not _that _poor are you? Oh this is absolutely hilarious!" A girl stepped out in front of me, "Oo and you're a little firstie aren't you! What's your name, Miss NeverSeenAGalleon?

"None of your business," I said finding a sudden interest in the floor tile patterns.

The girl, who was about a head and shoulders taller than me with a birds nest of curly hair and eyes so brown they could have been black. She mocked me and pouted at the floor. "Aw is the little firstie sad? Is she _embarrassed?_ Whatever, you can't avoid me forever, see you in school, _firstie._" She turned and strutted to the door, put her hand on the knob, then looked at me, "By the way, the name's Black, _Bellatrix _Black." She snarled menacingly and sauntered out.

Black, I've heard that name before…Cygnus Black! Dad's boss, so that was his daughter! No wonder she was so stuck up all of those old, pureblood, rich families always think they are more important than anyone of lower blood status or less monetary value. Dad is always complaining about his boss, and well, I guess the apple never falls far from the tree.

"All right sweetheart I have your robes, hat, gloves, and winter cloak, is that all?" The woman returned from the backroom.

"Yes ma'am, thank you ma'am," I said taking the robes still quite embarrassed about the whole charity business. Stuffing my school uniform in my blue backpack- curtsey of an undetectable extension charm my dad performed before we split up- I darted out to avoid anymore charity sniggers.

So a size two pewter cauldron, some glass phials, a telescope, and one set of brass scales later I was off to the best store in Diagon Alley. According to my save the best for last rules I should be heading to _Ollivander's_ but I promised dad I would save that for last so I skipped off to my favorite store in Diagon Alley, _Flourish and Blotts._

_ BING!_

The aroma of fresh parchment and drying ink hit my nose and I almost sighed, I haven't been here for almost a year, okay now I'm being melodramatic, I haven't been here for a month, but I still missed it all the same.

"Cassie we missed you it's been forever, how old are you now?" John shouted from the back of the shop. He was an intern from America, fresh out of school, and even though he had only been working here since May we were already as thick as thieves. Actually I was best friends with pretty much every employee, except the owner; it was the exact opposite with him.

"Cassie's here?" voices from the back questioned. Four women Tracey, Amelia, Penelope, and Opal ran out from the backroom where they answered owls from customers.

"Miss Weller, please purchase your books then leave. You are distracting my employees." The shop owner was right behind me. Crap.

"Y-Yes, sorry, I d-didn't mean any h-harm" I stuttered. My bloody speech impediment always came out when I was nervous or embarrassed, actually I think I started stuttering around when I first became a werewolf, but that's completely off topic. I ran to the nearest bookshelf, then after a few seconds I noticed it was a _Witch Weekly _Magazine stand. My eyes drank in the room hastily like a cornered mouse and found the Hogwarts section which I darted toward blushing.

After purchasing eight books with dad's money and two more with mine I skipped to the front of the store and out of the corner of my eye noticed a note sticking out of my robe pocket. I elbowed my way outside the shop, carefully deposited my books into my blue backpack, and took the note out of my pocket.

_Cassie,_

_ Sorry about the creepy old boss, he's retiring soon so don't sweat it. Go around behind the right side of the shop and knock three times on the third door to the left._

_-Amelia_

I did as the letter said and the minute the door opened. I was attacked yet again by four women who immediately sat me down and we began our usual chatter, which started with Hogwarts and their misadventures. The conversation took a sharp right turn there and we all got on to Tracey's good for nothing ex who was now dating her sister (I don't really understand this dating stuff being only eleven but I decided to "just go with the flow," as muggles say). So the conversation went on to politics, the muggle prime minister, just about anything to talk about we talked about. The girls obviously had no clue about my lycanthropy, if they did they would probably be shooing me out rather than sneaking me into the store to "hang out," not that they're bad people, I love them like sisters don't get me wrong, but if you found out your sister was a werewolf, well that might not be the most happy sistership.

Eventually I had to leave so the girls could get back to work, so with a hop, skip, and a jump I was on my way to Ollivander's. Never being in the shop before I wasn't exactly calm so to say, so as I walked into the dimly lit wand store and an unfamiliar bell rang, I jumped five feet in the air.

"First wand, I suppose," I heard a cheery voice drift in from the backrooms.

"Yes, it is." I shouted. BANG! Rats, I wasn't supposed to hear that, stupid werewolf ears! An old man stumbled out of the backrooms shocked. But upon looking me in the eye he muttered something that made even me doubt my supersonic hearing…

"Oh, a werewolf."

** Sorry this chapter took so long, I'm flat-footed and recently contracted tendonitis in both feet (again) and have been spending most of my time at physical therapy. On top of that my younger sister has been invited to the Young Author's Conference (so proud of her!) and has been hogging our laptop in order to prepare. Hopefully the next chapter will come out quicker than this. Until next time….**

**-NerdyGirl99 **


	3. Oliver Thomas

** Disclaimer: I STILL do not own Harry Potter!**

** Author's Note: Chapter Number 3 is up and ready, remember if there are any spelling or grammatical errors that I have missed please notify me of it in the comments and remember reviews are accepted like cookies! And for anyone who is wondering the story takes place in 1970.**

"A what, w-werewolf, I-I'm, I don't, I can't," I stuttered trying to form coherent sentences. How can he know I'm a werewolf?

"Yes you are, I know a werewolf when I see one and on top of that, the backroom is sound-proofed, the muggle way." The old man stated calmly. Giving up I stormed out doubting he was going to serve a "filthy half-breed" as past shop owners have said, and besides if I didn't confess he might not let anyone know. "Wait" he said when I was about five feet from the door, "The other wand shops don't serve werewolves."

"But you do?" I asked astounded. Not many people would actually serve lycanthropes, knowingly at least.

"Yes, but don't tell anybody, I would go out of business. Now, would you to join me for a cup of tea?" The old man said this surprisingly calm as he nonchalantly flipped the window sign to "closed." I was stunned by the aged man's kindness toward someone like me and cautiously agreed to join him for tea. I followed him into the backrooms where we were greeted by a talking teapot…wait, what!?

"Drinks for two?" It piped up.

"Yes," the old man replied, "Mine the usual and hers…." He trailed off looking at me and noticing my confused demeanor added "just make it a surprise. Then to my astonishment a cupboard snapped open and twin teacups soared on to the table I didn't realize I was sitting at. The teapot evaporated in to a shimmering mist then reassembled itself on to the table coating the table in a layer of glitter. The teapot spun building up momentum then left the ground spinning upside down in mid air to pour tea into the cups. Dual small clouds of sugar with honey cores hovered over to our teacups then plopped in making the tea pop up into the air then magically landing back in the cup mixing the tea to perfection.

"Shoot," I murmured mesmerized by the spell work.

"I own a wand shop what were expecting, me to _pour_ the tea?" The old man said sarcastically. "So how long have you had the disease?" he asked kindly.

Shocked by how forward he was I replied, "Since I was really little, why are you so open to werewolves? Most wizards are really racist."

"My nephew was bitten a few years ago, until then I barely even paid attention to the werewolf population.

We talked for a while longer, nothing I can really remember in particular, just small talk, getting to know each other. For example he has three kids who each have two kids one of which who has a daughter. His name is Gregor Ollivander. And his favorite addition to tea is lemon. Long after my cup had emptied and gone cold he stood up and suggested that I better get my wand soon because he needed to close early to attend a family gathering. After explaining to me how the wand chooses the wizard we headed into the front room, where he handed me a wand.

"Um, okay so I just wave this?" I questioned. Now that I was about to do magic for the first time I was really stressing. What if I'm a squib? Mr. Ollivander gave me a look and I swallowed my fear and waved the wand…

BANG! I jumped two feet in the air as an antique glass cracked in half. Mr. Ollivander mumbles something along the lines of "not for you" as he sheepishly took the wand from me. "Okay next up…" he trailed off then proceeded to hand me a wand that was such a dark brown it appeared to be black and had intricate designs in the handle that seemed to mold into my hand. More cautious this time I waved the new wand. It was love at first…wave. Sparks flew; repairing the china cabinet I demolished earlier and brightened up everything in the shop, including Mr. Ollivander's face which broke into a wide smile. "10 ½ inches, Elm and thestral hair, nice and supple, I knew it, got it right on the second try!" the old man did a heel click. "This one is on the house kiddo!" And with a hop, skip, and a jump he was in the back room. Chuckling, I put my new wand in my back pocket and headed to Florean Fortescue's _Ice Cream Parlour_.

Chocolate Chip, Mint, Cookie Dough, Vanilla, Strawberry…so many choices, I felt like I had died and gone to heaven. Now what to pick-

"Firstie! Is that you?" Crap. It's her. "I'm surprised your poor little self can shop here. I guess you won't be able to eat for a week, or are you on the family charity plan here too!" Everyone was staring at me, silent. The only noise was Bellatrix Black's insults, I could feel my cheeks glowing as the world went blurry from eyes welling up.

"Shut up! You utter moron, leave her alone!" I felt my arm being pulled and hear that wretched girl shout something along the lines of "Mudblood!" then I'm outside. I can feel someone drying my eyes for me and I look up into someone else's green blue eyes. And time stops. The eyes are just indescribable, I feel like I'm lost in them. All of a sudden I'm snapped out of my reverie, it's a boy.

"Thanks, for, um, helping me," I murmur awkwardly, I've never talked to a boy before.

"You're welcome," he says, "I'm Oliver, Oliver Thomas, and judging by the name on your backpack, you're Cassandra. I'm sorry about what she said to you, but I got to meet my folks, they're muggles so they're having a little bit of trouble. I'll see you in school!" He said the last part over his shoulder as he ran toward a confused looking couple.

"Oliver." I murmured in a shocked silence.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I think this one came out pretty well... See you next chapter!**


End file.
